Rekindled Soul
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: A woman thought to be dead, her soul taken by her butler, has suddenly returned. And Sebastian seems to know her.
1. His Lady, Her Name Is Love

Hey all! So I finally got every episode of season one for kuroshitsuji and I absolutely fell in love with the smile on sebastian's face when he told Ciel that it was over in episode 24. It was so sweet and genuine! And I just couldn't help but write! so Enjoy! And by this Friday I'll have my new phantom of the opera DVD! Hopefully! So be patient for that update! Pretty pretty please!

* * *

**His Lady, Her Name Is Love **(two hundred years before the anime)

She could still see his face. The face as her contract had been completed. It wasn't that same smart ass grin he always had, that he bestowed on her with his face beaten and bruised to hardly any recognition, but a smile of peace.

That memory would forever be burned into her soul.

She could remember he was bleeding and broken, but stood tall before her. It was then that she had let go of the strong persona she'd put on for so long. She smiled as he extended a hand to her. She cried for him. For his endless war along side her. For the years he'd followed her to the ends of the earth. For the love she had for him but never expressed. She ached to tell him, but she knew that it could never work. A human and a demon could never coexist. It just wouldn't work but she so desired for it to work. To be by his side always, but she knew she couldn't.

"It's over now, my lady. It's finished." He said softly.

Oh his voice was a sweet sound to her ears. It was a softness to the burning in her soul. She knew what would come next. She'd keep her side of their contract. She held his hand as he lifted her from the pit she'd fallen into during his battle with Michael.

"It will hurt, won't it Sebastian?" She asked softly.

"I'll make it as gentle as possible, Lady La'Court."

"Evoleht. Call me Evoleht, Sebastian. And don't. Burn the pain into my soul, to show that I lived, that I was here and marked my place in time." She whispered as her head fell back and laid against the stone she sat on.

He stared at her but bowed all the same.

"Yes, Evoleht." He said as he slowly reached out and removed the choker from around her neck, exposing her contract mark.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and he brushed those away.

"I can let go now, can't I Sebastian?"

He smiled.

"Yes."

She smiled and more tears fell. She was at peace now, there was nothing tying her to this earth. His hand was soft on her face and neck, brushing over her mark. She opened her eyes, a shining silver to match the moon and stars above her, clouded with tears. Skin pale against the moonlight above her. As he decended over her, she let go as she felt herself slipping away.

But his face, that peaceful smile he showed her, would forever stay burned in her soul.

**~*~*~*Two hundred years later*~*~*~**

Red hair as bright as spiderlillies, and silver eyes to match the stars and moon above. She gripped her pendant as the boat docked in London. She had no memories save a smile, etched deep into her being. It was though she was waking from a long slumber. She was escorted off the boat by polite man before left to herself. She felt that she had no family here, nothing seemed familiar in anyway. But her soul burned as she took her first step off the boat. The air blew gently around her and she closed her eyes for a moment before someone called out to her.

"My lady?"

For a moment it was a distant voice, a familiar one. But her eyes opened and it was a grey haired man, standing before her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I am Tanaka, of the Phantomhive estate." He said bowing. "I am here on behalf of the young master."

She smiled and curtsied. Her dark green dressed blew gently with the breeze in the soft moonlight.

"I am Evoleht La'Court. It's a pleasure to meet you Tanaka." Her name flowed off her tongue with ease.

She was blessed with her name being etched into her pendant on her neck. It did nothing to hide the rose mark on her neck, a mark that burned every once in a while. But it gave her something to grab onto that was hers.

"Allow me to escort you to the young master's estate. He'll be greeting you in the morning." Tanaka said as he took her extended hand and led her to the carriage.

She'd forgotten how late it was and nodded. The morning would hold many things for her. It wasn't until moments before she climbed into the carriage that she remembered the woman at her side.

"Arabella, please help Tanaka place our bags into the carriage." She said softly.

The brunette woman who'd silently walked beside her smiled and nodded.

"Yes my lady." She replied as she assisted Tanaka.

Evoleht seated herself and looked out the window. She'd come across Arabella a year ago wandering the streets begging for food. She took pity on her and took her in. At first she wondered how she was ever going to take care of herself, but the location of a vast wealth was etched on the back of her pendant and Evoleht rose quickly in the nobility. She didn't know who gave her the pendant but she was grateful. But now she was off to find the peaceful man in her memory.

The man who was etched into her soul.

* * *

Oh I hope every one likes this one! I stayed up all night for this! Please please please review!


	2. His Lady, Returned

_"If you once reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven." The voice said, it's sound surrounding her._

_Her silver eyes narrowed._

_"You really believe that someone who would believe in God would summon you?" She asked, annoyance in her voice._

_The voice chuckled._

_"I'll ask you again: Do you wish to make a contract?" It asked._

_"Of course I do! Stop asking such tedious questions! Execute the contract and grant my wish! There is no need for such pointless talk!" She shouted, her eyes darkening to a dangerous grey._

* * *

**His Lady, Returned**

Evoleht awoke with ease as Arabella went around the room quietly. She had to give the brunette credit. She knew what she was doing. The curtains opened and Evoleht sat up slowly, yawned, and stretched.

"Good morning my lady. Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad, to go with it there is toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Curtesy of the Phantomhive staff. Which would you like?" Arabella asked as she poured Evoleht her morning tea then turned to grab a dress and corset from the suitcase at the foot of the bed.

Evoleht smiled took a sip of her tea.

"Toast shall be fine Arabella." She said, setting her cup down on the nightstand.

With some assistance the corset was tightened and her blue dress buttoned up in the back. She waved Arabella off when she tried to tie her shoes and shook her head. She'd dressed herself since she'd awoken three years ago. She didn't need to be doted upon.

"I'll alert Lord Phantomhive that you'll be down stairs soon." Arabella said with a curtsy and left the room.

Evoleht slipped her shoes on, the laces easily tied moments later and grabbed a piece of ribbon from her suitcase. It was silver, like her eyes, and slipped easily around her neck to hide the rose mark. She didn't know where she'd gotten it but awoke with it three years before. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of it on her neck and brushed her fingers over it. It felt familiar, the touch, but it didn't strike any memories so she felt there was no need to dwell over it at this moment in time. Her feet were fast but steady as she moved quickly down the hall.

Ciel Phantomhive stood waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with his butler, maid, gardener, and chef. Off to the left was Arabella, her own maid, waiting for her. She smiled and curtsied before walking down the stairs.

"Lady La'Court, you do know how to keep people waiting." Ciel Phantomhive stated as he tapped his foot.

"My apologies. I shant keep you waiting any longer." Evoleht said as she walked along side him to the dining room.

Ciel sat down as his butler pushed in his seat and the butler walked to the end of the table where Evoleht intended to sit. He stopped short though as she looked up at him. His amber eyes were wide as she waited for him to pull out her seat.

"Sebastian! Pull out her seat!" Ciel said firmly.

The name struck a cord in her head and she stared up at him. Why was that name so familiar? His face seemed familiar as well, but she couldn't place it.

"Sebastian?" She asked softly.

Sebastian's body locked up for a split second before he nodded and pulled out her seat. He smiled his everyday grin and Evoleht sat down. But as she turned away from him, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on her chair slightly. Ciel took notice but said nothing as Sebastian quickly walked away from her. The speed at which his demon butler took off was startling and he turned his eyes back to the lady opposite of him.

"Why are you here Lady La'Court?" He asked as he looked across at her.

"I sent you a letter did I not? I wish to expand my company to London and you are looking to expand into Paris. We can be of assistance to each other." Evoleht said as she tilted her head to the side with a smile.

Sebastian returned moments later with breakfast. He served Ciel while Arabella served Evoleht.

"Arabella." Evoleht said as she took a bite of her toast.

Sebastian turned his head quickly.

"Yes my lady?" Arabella asked as she stepped close to her.

"Help Sebastian and the rest of Lord Phantomhive's staff today, with anything that's needed." Evoleht said as she looked up into green eyes.

Arabella nodded and curtsied.

"Of course my lady." She answered.

To have this woman here was unsettling to Sebastian. But he wasn't certain it was her. The only way to know would be to remove that ribbon from around her neck. Ciel's eyes on him made him turn his head back to his young master. Ciel's only visible eye was narrowed and Sebastian merely smiled.

"Very well Lady La'Court, we'll assist each other."

Evoleht smiled as she took another bite of her breakfast. She finished moments later and stood up, Sebastian was quick to pull out her chair. She nodded to the dark butler and curtsied to Ciel.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to take liberty of your library." She said as she disappeared out the door.

Sebastian was quick to turn to Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard.

"Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets? Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing for dinner?"

Each gave nervous looks as Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Tanaka...Well, you're all right as you are," The grey haired man gave a small chuckle, "Everyone, if you have the time to dawdle about here, use it to do your jobs!"

Arabella watched as the two blonds and the red head ran from the room screaming.

"What shall I assist you with Sebastian?" She asked.

Sebastian turned to her.

"You can aid me today with the rest of the manor." He said.

Arabella nodded and waited till he took Ciel's plate away, following with Evoleht's in her own hands.

Evoleht sighed with relief as she sat down with a book of Poe's poems in her hands. She rather liked his works and would curl up with a book in her hands in her own library at home in Paris. She brushed strands of red hair from her face as she listened to the silence around her. She liked it quiet most of the time, but her silence was interrupted by Arabella entering the room. She looked up from The Black Cat and waited.

"Lord Phantomhive requests your presence tonight when he meets with Mr. Damiano during dinner." Arabella said as she curtsied.

Evoleht nodded and turned her eyes back to the book.

"Thank you Arabella." She said as she waved her hand in dismissal.

The brunette disappeared and rejoined Sebastian.

Sebastian was preparing for dinner when Arabella returned. He was slightly eager to know about her mistress. Arabella began chopping carrots and looked to Sebastian for a second. She wondered, for a brief moment, why a demon like him worked for a boy like Ciel. It was only when the thought of a contract crossed her mind did she see him as a tame puppy rather than a wild rabid and noxious dog. It pleased her that he wouldn't go after her charge...for the time being.

"How long have you worked for Lady La'Court?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"A year now. And you with Lord Phantomhive?"

"Two years."

Silence fell as he concentrated on the meat in front of him.

"How long has she been in Paris?"

It was a sudden question and Arabella put down the knife. She looked to Sebastian.

"Three years is what I'm told. One day she just showed up. She says she 'awoke' three years ago with no memories except one, her pendant, and her name." She said as she moved along to the onions.

Sebastian nodded and continued to prepare the meat. She couldn't be her then. The woman she resembled lived over two hundred years ago. It was impossible. But lately he'd been feeling a little odd since three years before.

"What memory?" He asked.

"A smile."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose and he stopped.

"A smile?"

"It's all she remembers. She says it was a peaceful smile on a man bloody and bruised. Not sure why he was that way but what she says she remembers is what she remembers. She's been all over Paris looking for him, but I doubt he's there." She said as she finished with the onions and moved onto the potatoes.

Sebastian felt a chill go up his spine. The last time he was in Paris was two hundred years before. It certainly couldn't be her. But the resemblance was uncanny and bothersome. He didn't like being reminded of her. The soul he'd followed to the ends of the Earth and back. The rose mark he'd placed on her neck was her contract mark and it fit her perfectly. He'd felt something for her as he served her. It was the only soul that he'd have broken a contract for. But she'd never faltered in her revenge and in the end gave up her soul so willingly.

Evoleht looked out the windows as she watched the branches on the trees blow with the gentle wind. It's then that she noticed the blond gardener Finni running to and fro with bags of gravel and spreading the bags out through the destroyed gardens. She couldn't help but smile at the idea that he was creating a Japanese stone garden.

_'Must have been the butler's idea._' She thought to herself as she searched for another book.

She could hear footsteps outside the door running down the hall and assumed it was the maid, Mey-Rin. She'd remembered chastising Arabella when she'd first caught the brunette running through the halls of her home. Her hands grabbed for Shakespeare but she appeared to be too short and frowned. Suddenly a gloved hand reached up and grabbed the book for her.

"Thank you." she said softly as she took it and turned.

It was Sebastian. He stared down at her with a smart ass grin and she suddenly had the urge to slap him as if it were a regular occurrence His amber eyes looked her over and he determined that this was not the woman he had served two hundred years ago. She was too fragile and too lady like to be the same woman.

"You're welcome my lady." He said with a bow.

He turned to leave and Evoleht narrowed her eyes.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Sebastian or I'll have to do it for you." She suddenly said.

Her hand flew to her mouth and Sebastian stopped, turning his gaze to hers. He could remember "her" saying that before when he'd annoyed her. Evoleht's eyes were a dark grey now, despite her embarrassment. He could remember that same look on "her" and flinched as he left the room. The one soul he'd have broken contract with couldn't have possibly been rekindled. It was unheard of. No soul that had been devoured by a demon had ever broken free and returned to it's body.

Evoleht watched as he left and her hand moved to her rose mark. It was burning and she winced as she dropped the book and left the library, going the opposite way from Sebastian. She nearly took off running until she ran into Ciel. She stopped and Ciel looked up at her.

"I'm about to get ready in the drawing room to speak with Mr. Damiano. I'd like you to join me." He said.

It wasn't a request and Evoleht nodded in agreement. Anything to get her mind off the dark haired butler. She followed behind him and the burning slowly stopped. She couldn't believe what she'd said to Sebastian. It had just rolled off her tongue as if she'd said it with ease before and she felt as if she had said it before. It startled and unnerved her. She decided to stop that train of though immediately and concentrate on the meeting that would be taking place soon.

"Who is Mr. Damiano?" she asked.

Arabella watched as Sebastian spearheaded the preparations. She'd been appalled at the way Bard had burned their hard worked prep before but as Sebastian went about to save the day she couldn't help but smile. She'd gone ahead and prepared the table outside while he handled everything inside. Her hands moved across the table cloth to brush out any wrinkles and smiled as she nodded in satisfaction. As Tanaka led Mr. Damiano inside she listened as Sebastian gave orders and moved along side him.

"What shall I do Sebastian?" she asked.

"You can relax if you like." He said as they turned a corner.

She nodded and seated herself in the kitchen, watching Bard as he sliced the burned meat.

Evoleht sat next to Ciel as she looked over Mr. Damiano. From first glance she didn't trust him. Between the young earl and Mr. Damiano was a board game, a rather gruesome board game that she'd declined to play. She rather enjoyed watching them.

"Lord Phantomhive, who is the charming young lady?" Damiano asked, looking to Evoleht.

"This is Evoleht La'Court, she and I are working with each other for the time being." Ciel said as he spun the top and moved his piece on the board.

Evoleht smiled as she crossed her ankles.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Damiano." She said softly.

Damiano nodded then turned back to Ciel.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff..."

"You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Ciel said, interrupting Damiano, "Rotten luck. I lose a turn."

Damiano just smiled.

"Now is the perfect opportunity! We'd like to expand our company and secure a labor force-"

"It's your turn." Again Ciel interrupted him.

Evoleht just smiled as she sat back with a book in hand. She was listening, though she assumed Ciel only wanted to play the game rather than discuss business Damiano stared then nodded, his eyes narrowing for a split second, then returned to his 'joyful' expression.

"Ah, yes, then if you'll excuse me..." He spun the top and moved his piece., "All right, five spaces. So if I might ask for your support in the form of another twelve thousand pounds...I believe it would be a profitable venture for you, my lord. I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company to make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia-"

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Evoleht interrupted as she leaned over the board game to see where he'd landed.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel asked as he continued to sit back in his chair.

Damiano's face was one of surprise then of remembrance.

"O-oh, quite." Damiano picked up the top and spun it around, "Right, six..."

"No, that's three." Ciel corrected.

"What? But..."

"You lost a leg, remember? From now on, you can only go half the number of spaces."

Diamano laughed, causing Evoleht to look up from her book.

"This is quite a severe board game. Isn't there any way to regain my leg?" Damiano said as he extended his piece to Ciel.

Ciel leaned forward, his eyes dark as he stared down at the game between them.

"Once you've lost something, you never get it back," With that the young earl grabbed the piece from Damiano and placed it on the board. "Your body is burnt by the raging flames."

Damiano flinched and Evoleht closed her book. Moments later Sebastian knocked and entered.

"Dinner is served." he announced.

Damiano seemed to shake off the think air in the room and Evoleht stood up, placing her book in her chair.

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it." Damiano said as he started to stand.

"Then we'll finish playing later." Ciel said with a smile.

"I'm not sure we need to finish it; it's clear that I'll lose."

"It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through."

Ciel stood and Evoleht followed, her gaze landing on Sebastian, who was doing his best avoid her.

"Child." Damiano slipped.

Evoleht was out the door by this time and didn't hear the rest of the conversation. With in moments Arabella was at her side and discussing the dinner with her. Her mind was elsewhere though and she nodded on autopilot. She was eager to get this day done and over with. Arabella stopped talking for a split second and chuckled.

"There once was an old man on a hill-"

"Just what are you talking about Arabella?" Evoleht said as she turned her gaze onto her maid.

"I was just making sure you were actually listening."

Evoleht walked back inside after dinner and excused herself from the rest of the meeting, saying she was tired and had a headache. She returned to the library with her book and placed it on the table next to the shelf. Her head was fuzzy and she desperately grasped for something to remember. Still that smile taunted and teased her, but it put her at peace as well. She turned and placed a hand to her forehead, the chill of the night seeping through the windows. Her eyes closed and she sighed in frustration.

"Why can't I remember?" She whispered.

Arabella was at the door moments later.

"My lady, we should get you ready for bed. It's getting late." She said, her eyes lowered and turning a dark shade of green.

She'd been charged with taking care of Lady La'Court since they'd discovered her "awakening". Her superiors had sent her off when her record showed her being alive. She was then given orders to keep an eye on her. Evoleht turned and nodded to Arabella.

"Of course Arabella."

With that they left the room, the two walking side by side down the hall. Evoleht's eyes grew weary as they entered her room and waved off a bath for the night. She'd take one in the morning. But as she crawled into bed she heard a loud scream and turned her head to the windows. Arabella slowly walked over, looking out, seeing a shadow of a figure limping down the road.

_"Diamiano..."_ The brunette thought with a frown.

She turned to the startled red head.

"It was nothing my lady. No need to worry." She said as she closed the curtains and moved around to Evoleht's side.

The red head place her head in her hands and sighed. She felt Arabella's hands on her shoulders and laid back. She was still so weak even after three years. Her eyes became heavy and she quickly fell asleep. Arabella frowned and pulled the ribbon off Evoleht's neck. She knew what the rose mark was. What puzzled her was why she was alive if her soul had been eaten. She silently placed the ribbon on the stand and turned away, walking out the door, closing it behind her.

"How are you here my lady when you died two hundred years ago?" She whispered to herself as she walked down the hall to help Sebastian clean from tonight.

_"'Once you've lost something, you can never get it back.' But what about you Lady La'Court?"_

* * *

This actually took two days to write, There was just so much for me to put in here. I am absolutely stunned at how much I wrote really. This has to be the longest chapter to date! Also, I want to make things VERY clear. Evoleht is not a vampire. The notion to me is just ridiculous Now, I like vampires mind you, but I just can't imagine putting Sebastian with one. And this fanfic shall follow the anime I now possess. It's subbed so it's not like the dubbed versions. I find the subbed better anyway. I plan to write up to episode twenty-four, so there isn't going to be a circus arc since I don't have the manga. And The little bit up at the top is actually a memory, though Evoleht doesn't remember it. I plan to do that for most if not all the chapters.

Anyway! REVIEW please! I like having my phone ding when I get emails and see that I have a review! Also, if anyone can guess what Arabella is they get a basket of cookies!


	3. His Lady, Her Different Sides

_She stood tall over him, her silver eyes now a dark grey as she pulled her choker rather roughly from her neck. Her contract mark glowed as she pointed to the man in front of her._

_"Sebastian! I order you to finish him!" She shouted, turning to her dark haired butler._

_He smiled and bowed, his eyes locking with his mistress's, "Yes, my lady."_

_The angel laughed and pulled his sword from his sheath, "Very well demon, have at me!"_

* * *

**His Lady, Her Different Sides**

Evoleht could smell vanilla in her tea on the second morning of her stay with Lord Phantomhive. She'd not recalled asking for vanilla but the smell seemed to push on the edges of her memories. She sipped the tea and smiled. Yes, she could feel that she'd had the same tea before and she rather liked the taste.

"Sebastian suggested vanilla in your tea this morning my lady. He says it works much like cinnamon, it helps the mind remember." Arabella said as she brushed Evoleht's long fiery red hair.

Evoleht was weak today, her mind was foggy and she barely had energy to stand. It was on days like this that Arabella took care of everything for her. A knock at her door made her jump and Arabella touched her shoulders.

"Come in." The brunette said as she gently massaged her mistress's shoulder gently, relaxing her charge.

Sebastian stepped in and bowed to the two women. His eyes looked up to Evoleht and he smiled. He stood tall again, his hands at his side.

"This morning the young master is meeting with a few other nobles, he'd like for you to join him." He said.

"You added vanilla to my tea." Evoleht stated softly.

Sebastian's eyes opened wide then slowly narrowed to a smile. He nodded and chuckled.

"It's said that Cinnamon and Vanilla are tied to memory and I suggested that to Arabella early this morning. Is it not to your satisfaction?" He asked, his eyes barely leaving Evoleht's in the mirror.

Evoleht turned to face Sebastian, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. The silver ribbon sat on the vanity next to her, her mark completely exposed. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he took a step back.

_'That mark! It can't be!'_ He thought.

She stood slowly, with help from Arabella and her eyes darkened. She didn't like how Sebastian was staring at her.

"Stop staring Sebastian! I've told you before to wipe that stupid look of your face! Do I need to remind you again how idiotic you look?!" She shouted.

Arabella stared then her eyes darted to the butler. Why was she shouting at Sebastian as if she'd known him already? Could this man be...? Arabella's thoughts were interrupted by Evoleht pulling her arm free and storming over to Sebastian and shoving him back.

"Wipe that surprised look off your face this instant! Don't you recognize your mistress!?"

Suddenly Evoleht's eyes returned to bright silver and she stepped back. What had she just said? She couldn't recall. Suddenly she clutched her head as a searing pain pierced her mind. She stepped back, tripping over her own feet and began to fall. Immediately Sebastian reached out and grabbed her arm, while Arabella took three quick steps forward to catch her charge.

_'She called herself his mistress moments ago...this must be him. The demon who ate her soul.' _ Arabella gritted her teeth as Sebastian's face turned tender as he helped Evoleht stand, _'Then he is the one that she's been searching for. This couldn't possibly get worse. I've just given this noxious beast a second helping! I have to get her out of here as quickly as possible.'_

Evoleht pulled away from Sebastian and pushed him aside. Her mind was spinning and she had to get away. Within seconds she'd taken off and disappeared down the hall, out of sight. Sebastian then turned to Arabella. Words went unspoken as they both glared at each other.

"You can't have her again you beast." Arabella growled as her hands turned to fists.

Sebastian was speechless. She'd been rekindled. No soul had ever had that happen and it meant that the contract between them...his young master would be furious at this turn of events. Then it hit him, this was his second chance! A chance to do what he should have done two hundred years ago. His train of thoughts was interrupted by Arabella's words. He turned.

"What makes you think I can't?" Sebastian said as he gave a grin and left the room.

Arabella felt a chill go up her spine as the demon left the room. No, she wouldn't let him take her charge, not after all the work she'd done to help Evoleht get better.

* * *

Evoleht's body was moving on sheer willpower, on autopilot as she rushed out of the manor. Ciel stared as he exited the billiards room with Madame Red and Lau, watched as Arabella came running down the hall shortly after. She curtsied to the three then took off after her charge.

Evoleht gasped for air as she desperately grasped for some form of memory besides the smile, she'd not paid attention to where she was going and before long foud herself surrounded by trees as she fell to her knees. Something pushed at the edge of her mind and she grabbed hold, pulling it forward with everything she had.

* * *

_The man before her offered her the cup of tea and she held it to her lips, smelling the vanilla that slipped from the cup._

_"You put vanilla in my tea today Sebastian." She looked up at him as she heard him chuckle._

_**It was him! The phantomhive butler!**_

_His amber eyes smiled at her and he nodded._

_"Vanilla is a calming scent. It's a soothing smell that warms the soul." Sebastian said as he bowed._

* * *

Her charge was on the ground as Arabella entered the clearing. She sighed and shook her head. She'd barely taken two steps when she saw Sebastian run past, following after someone in a car. She took another step when Evoleht slowly began to rise.

"My lady, you shouldn't be laying there. You'll ruin your-"

The way her charge was rising from her spot made Arabella stop, slow and limp like, as if her body weighed a ton. Evoleht had stopped moving when she sat up, her hand moving to her contract mark.

"Hurry back you idiot, I'm an impatient woman."

Evoleht's voice was low and Arabella knew immediately that her charge was lost in her mind. The woman she was without her memories was lost, for the moment, and a woman she didn't know had taken her place. Most likely the woman she'd been before her soul had been eaten. She knew the Evoleht who had no memories and another Evoleht who was a defense for her mind. But this Evoleht was someone completely different.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widened as he faintly heard that dark voice from years before. She'd awoken, if but for a moment, and was remembering. He chuckled and rushed on to retrieve his young master.

Evoleht turned her head to Arabella, bright silver locking onto dark green. Arabella's eyes softened as she knelt next to her charge, her hand moving to Evoleht's forehead.

"You have a fever my lady. We should return to the manor and-"

Evoleht was suddenly staring up at her as if she were a stranger and slowly back away. She had a look of terror on her face and Arabella reach out to her.

_'So it seems her defense is up now.'_ Arabella thought as Evoleht swatted away her hand.

Evoleht's mind was a blank canvas so it was resonable for it to create different sides to protect itself. There was the soft Evoleht who couldn't remember anything and the childlike Evoleht who would take over if memories tried to surface. But the woman who had appeared before had only started appearing when around Sebastian. It was now correct to summarize that that woman was the true Evoleht. The Evoleht from two hundred years before. Her charge was suddenly unraveling before her eyes.

_'This isn't good at all. If Evoleht's mind continues down this path, there will be no saving her. But the woman from before, her true self, has never appeared before. Not until that demon came into the picture. I can't let him take her, not after all my hard work!'_

"Get away from me! I don't know you!" Evoleht screamed.

Arabella sighed and sat on her knees in front of her charge.

"It's alright Evoleht. My name is Arabella Malestrom. I'm your maid."

Arabella had done this multiple times before. She knew what to say to calm Evoleht's defense so that her mistress would return. It would take some time but before too long, Evoleht's mind was calm and her silver eyes held recognition.

"Arabella? Arabella where am I?"

Arabella smiled with relief as she slowly moved closer to her mistress. The red head reached out and was lifted with ease, Arabella walking with her charge in her arms. As a soul reaper she could do this with ease. Evoleht never questioned her. Half way back to the manor, Arabella felt Evoleht go limp, and chuckled. Her mistress had fallen asleep. She'd wake soon, with energy to spare and hungry. It was late now, and she could see Sebastian walking with his young master. She easily avoided him and walked past the other servants.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Arabella gently massaged Evoleht's shoulders as she sat in the bathtub, her hair tied high up on her head. She knew her mistress had remembered something today in that clearing, but she didn't wish to pressure something she already knew. Evoleht shivered and Arabella's attention fixed itself fully on the woman before her. Evoleht's arms were crossed over her chest, hugging herself, and her body shook as if taken over by the cold. Arabella could feel the heat from the water and knew it wasn't the bath.

"My lady-"

"I'm scared Arabella. I'm scared of remembering, but at the same time i so desperately want to know who I am." Evoleht whispered as she shook.

Arabella rose silently, reaching for a towel as she helped Evoleht stand. She'd learned long ago not to say anything when her mistress spoke this way. She wrapped the towel around her mistress and helped her from the bathroom. It only took a few minutes before she was in her gown and tucked into bed.

"Give me a few moments, I'll return with something for you to eat." Arabella said as she left the room.

Sebastian had already tucked his young master into bed and he knew that Arabella was still awake. It had only been a few moments since she'd left Evoleht's room and he knocked softly.

"Come in."

Evoleht's voice was weak through the door and he let himself in. His eyes landed on her sitting in her bed with a book of Poe's poems in her hand. She looked up at him and her book fell into her lap. He was quick to move to her side and his hand moved to her neck, his fingers barely brushing the mark on her neck.

"I will have you back my lady. What ever it takes to make you remember, I'll do it." He whispered.

"Then you know who I am?" Evoleht asked as she looked up at him.

His touch was familiar. She could see him in the new memory and knew that he knew her. Suddenly he kissed her forehead then quickly vanished.

"Of course I do my lady. I know your very soul." He whispered as he walked down the hall to prepare for the next morning.

* * *

Alright! I know it's not the second episode, I have this thing about writing a chapter that follows the anime then writing a chapter that doesn't. But let me explain Evoleht for a moment. She's not crazy but her mind is literally imploding on itself. So to save the sanity of the Evoleht that we know, another side to her is made to create a defense for her. It's much like when your brain becomes so overloaded that it shuts down and then goes into a type of defense where it will block what ever is causing the pain. Well that blockage is the childlike Evoleht we saw earlier. I just wanted to try and make that clear. Evoleht is not crazy.


	4. His Lady, Meeting The Young Mistress

5,825 words! I hit a new record for myself! Woohoo! Who wants cake? I do!

I apologize for the stalling I've been doing. I just started writing and couldn't stop. In a sense I type without really thinking. It's a terrible habit and most times I can't seem to bring myself to erase the nonsense I type. This happens on occasion when I don't completely follow the episode, movie, or story. But it's just a little bit of a side track and ends up back on track afterwards. Promise! But what I've typed about Arabella actually, now that I reread it, has plenty to do with one of the later chapters...wow. my nonsense makes sense to me!

* * *

_"You dare defy the arch angel Michael!?" The angel asked as he clashed swords with her butler._

_She looked up at the two fighting and smiled._

_"If it will complete my contract and get me my revenge, then yes. I'll chase you down if I have to. Sebastian! Finish him now!" She shouted._

_Her butler grinned and tossed the angel across the field, then rushed after. With each clash the ground beneath shook and rumbled. She tried to brace herself but it was inevitable, she fell into a pit near by. She couldn't help but scream till she hit the bottom of the pit._

_"My lady!" Her butler shouted, pushing the angel aside and moving to rush for her._

_"No! I'm fine Sebastian! Keep fighting!"_

_"But my lady-"_

_"I said keep fighting! I'm fine! Kill the angel!" She shouted, though deep down she was happy he worried for her safety._

* * *

**His Lady, Meeting The Young Mistress**

Evoleht chuckled as she walked down the stairs next to Ciel. The boy had eagerly asked her about what toys children in Paris would like. She spotted Sebastian waiting at the foot of the stairs and felt her heart stop. Arabella was staring daggers at him and Evoleht snapped her fingers, causing the maid to straighten and look up to her.

"Arabella, I'm going to join Ciel and his butler today in town. You're going to stay here and help clean the manor today." she said as she walked past the brunette woman.

Arabella's green eyes grew wide and panic spread on her face. She stumbled as she fought to catch up to her charge.

"You can't truly mean that my lady! I always go with you when you leave the manor!"

Evoleht turned her eyes onto her maid, letting them darken.

"You would question my decision Arabella?" She asked.

Arabella flinched and stepped back, those eyes were not her charge's. Those were the eyes of her true self from the day before.

"No! Never my lady!"

"Then get started now. Sebastian can make my morning tea."

Evoleht waved her hand and Arabella turned with a snarl, glaring at Sebastian. But her eyes landed on Grell and she sighed. Why was he here? With a curtsy, she walked off to begin her chores. Evoleht turned to Sebastian and smiled.

"Put vanilla in my tea again please Sebastian." She said as she walked along the silent Ciel who was still focusing on toys to make for Paris.

Sebastian gave a smile of triumph and bowed.

"Of course Lady La'Court." He said.

Evoleht turned her head and bit her lip.

"Evoleht. Call me Evoleht." she whispered as she sat at the table.

The chaos of the day began with Grell spilling tea and Evoleht being able to watch as Sebastian made the tea there at the table. It was when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of vanilla did she close her eyes and take in the smell, letting whatever was pushing at her mind come forward.

* * *

_Evoleht could smell something delicious coming from her kitchen and peeked in through the door. Sebastian was hard at work making dinner and desert. When Sebastian looked up at her, she stepped through the door and chuckled._

_"I couldn't help myself. It smells so good in here." She whispered._

_Sebastian felt himself tense up as she stepped close to him. His lady always smelled of roses and jasmine these days. She looked up at him and giggled._

_"Sebastian! Your face is red! Are you thinking of something you shouldn't be thinking about? And does it involve me?" She asked, leaning in close to him._

_It was the first and the last mistake he made, dropping the laddle that he was stiring with. Evoleht was far too close and he could feel the warmth radiating from her. But she merely laughed and shook her head._

_"I suppose that means yes! Just make sure it doesn't completely distract you Sebastian! Think all you want." She said as she laughed and left the room._

* * *

"Lady La'Court!" Ciel shouted.

Evoleht snapped from her mind and looked to Ciel. Sebastian chuckled and handed her the cup of vanilla tea. She looked to him, his body tense as her fingers brushed his hand.

"I'm sorry Lord Phantomhive, I was distracted by thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking of." She said with a laugh.

Sebastian flinched and stared down at her. Another memory! Then it hit him. The kitchen!

"And what thoughts are those Lady La'Court?" Ciel asked as he sipped his tea.

Evoleht's cheeks turned red and she smiled sweetly. Taking a sip of her tea before responding.

"You're too young." she stated softly.

At that Ciel's face grew a bright shade of red and he made a face as he stood up from the table.

The city of London was all a bustle as they walked out of the cane shop. Evoleht looked all around in amazement as she stuck close to Sebastian's side. The butler had even gone as far as to put an arm around her waist. She smiled and looked up to him. Her silver eyes were shining but at the same time that dark color that he recognized and cherished so. She turned her eyes back to the city around her. Sebastian leaned down to her ear.

"You, my lady, were born and raised in Paris, France in the year 1641. You were the Queen's French Informant." He whispered as they walked.

Evoleht looked to Sebastian but he didn't seem to want to divulge anymore information. She was happy knowing even what little he had just given her. Her home was Paris. Sebastian looked down and tightened his grip on her. He wouldn't dare let her go, now that she'd been rekindled. But he wondered for a moment why her soul had rekindled.

"I remember a smile. A man smiling at me, a peaceful smile. But he was bloody and bruised. Now that I see you, Sebastian, I can finally recognize the man. It was you...you were the one smiling at me." Evoleht said softly, as if she'd read his thoughts.

His eyes grew wide and he stared down at her. When had he smiled peacefully at her? Then he remembered. When he'd taken her soul. Just before, he'd smiled at her. A genuine smile.

"You smiled at me Sebastian. And it was as though that image of you smiling at me like that, was etched into my very soul." She said as she brushed a stray tear that fell down her cheek.

That was it! That was why her soul had rekindled! She had been so willing to give up her soul, if it meant that she could spend eternity with him. But his smile had been etched so deeply that her soul had escaped to find it's vessel. Her soul had wanted to so badly be with him, that it had escaped him and had forsaken its memories to do so. He suddenly took her into his arms and held her close. Evoleht's eyes grew wide as she looked up at him, his face tender as he looked down at her. She was warm and soft in his arms, like he'd remembered. He now wanted to awaken her true self deep down in her soul. He leaned his head down once more.

"If you once reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven." He whispered in her ear.

Evoleht's eyes grew wide as she stared up passed Sebastian's head. Why did those words sound so familiar?

"I ask you now, do you wish to reforge our contract?" He whispered.

If he could just get a hold on her again, get her away from Arabella, then he could free her from the mark on her neck and bring her back from the darkness that held her mind so tightly. He could freely give her the feelings that he'd held back so long ago. Evoleht's hands gripped his coat and her eyes darkened, that dangerous shade of grey.

"Of course I do. There is no need to ask such tedious questions. Reforge the contract and free my imprisoned mind. There has never been a need for such pointless talk, has there Sebastian?" She whispered in return with a crooked smile.

Her contract mark glowed a bright red through the silver ribbon around her neck. He knew that he had her now. And soon, when she awoke from the prison in her own mind, she would be set free. She suddenly collapsed, Sebastian lifting her with ease.

"Sebastian! What do you think you're doing!?" Ciel shouted as he tapped his foot and his one visible eye narrowed.

"I have something I must explain to you Young Master. It involves Lady La'Court."

Ciel frowned as Evoleht looked down at her hands in the carriage.

"So you're telling me that, not only did Lady La'Court live over two hundred years ago, but that she was your mistress before me and now her contract has been reinstated?" He said, a vein protruding above his left eye.

"I apologize young master. But her soul was rekindled."

"What do you mean rekindled?"

"When a demon eats a soul, that soul no longer exists in the human world. But if a soul were to escape the demon who ate it and return to the human world, then it's called a Rekindled Soul. Her soul is rekindled. It escaped me and returned to Paris where it found a vessel and transformed it to who she used to be." Sebastian explained.

Evoleht's eyes rose to meet Ciel's. They were the dark grey from before.

"I understand that he's currently under contract with you Lord Phantomhive, and I shall not step over the boundaries that have been set. But you must understand. I need him to help me remember who I am. My soul has long since locked away my memories. I must remain at his side."

"And what of your servant Arabella?" Ciel asked as the carriage turned a corner.

"She will not like this turn of events. As I can see that you do not either. I promise I will not overstep your contract. In fact, I would like to help you. I have many "friends" across France and England, we could be of assistance to each other more than just partners in our companies. I help you with your revenge and you let Sebastian help me remember. I shall be your pawn, at your beck and call. You name what you need and I shall deliver."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Now this was the Evoleht he remembered. She'd give what ever price to get what she wanted. It didn't matter what it was, she'd take what she wanted and could care less about how much it cost. But soon the fire that lit her eyes now would die down and she would return to the quiet and innocent Evoleht from before. Ciel sat contemplating if this was a good idea or not. When Evoleht smiled though he couldn't help but chuckle. If she was willing to be a pawn in his game, then so be it.

"Very well. We have a deal." Ciel said as he extended his hand.

Evoleht reached her own hand out and shook Ciel's.

"Yes." she said as she sat back in her seat.

Evoleht placed her hand in Sebastian's as he helped her from the carriage. The fire in her eyes had yet to die and she was still her true self. Bits and pieces of her memories had fallen into place as part of herself had awoken. But nothing new had surfaced. Arabella stood on the stairs in the front and she gripped her skirts tightly in her hands.

"What is the meaning of this you noxious beast!? How dare you-"

"Enough Arabella." Evoleht said as she looked up into the dark green eyes looking down at her.

"After all my hard work..."

"You've been keeping me from remembering Arabella."

Arabella flinched then her eyes softened and she looked away, not bearing to look at her charge. This wasn't her charge though. This woman wasn't her Evoleht. Not the Evoleht that...that she'd worked so hard to rebuild into someone she could love herself.

"I've known since day one how you've felt about me Arabella." Evoleht said as she stepped closer then up the steps to her maid.

Arabella eyes rose quickly and she took a step back. How could she have been so transparent?! Evoleht stood not two feet from her maid, standing a good five inches taller than the brunette. Arabella had to raise her eyes to her charge, a silent plea in the emerald orbs. Evoleht's grey eyes softened and she took the two steps that separated her from Arabella, immediately taking the shorter woman into her arms. Arabella tensed as Evoleht hugged her.

"I've known but I never intended to lead you on. But I need to remember Arabella. I need to know just exactly who I was before I lost who I was. And to do that, you need to stop loving me." She whispered in to the brunette's ear.

Tears formed in Arabella's eyes and she tightly wrapped her arms around Evoleht's waist. She hated what that beast had done to her Evoleht but knew that it would have happened sooner or later.

"Yes my lady." She whispered into Evoleht's shoulder.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly and Evoleht stepped back from her maid.

"Now, open the doors Arabella. I'm in need of tea and a good book."

Arabella's eyes grew wide as she stared back at the doors behind her. A forced smile came across her face and she shook her head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea my lady." She stated.

Evoleht's eyebrows rose and she put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?" She asked.

Sebastian stepped forward and Arabella stepped aside as he pushed past her. Ciel followed behind and stared in horror as Sebastian opened the door. Evoleht stepped around her maid and stared as she tugged on Sebastian's arm.

"My mansion..."Ciel groaned.

Sebastian gave a confused look then turned to see what his young master and his mistress were staring with such horrified faces. The mansion was covered inside with blues, greens, pinks, and other bright pastel colors. Bunnies lined the walls along with stars and moons hanging from the ceiling.

"What has happened here!?" Ciel shouted.

Evoleht couldn't help but chuckled as Ciel's three servants came running from what she suspected was the salon. Bard wore a bib and a bonnet and Finny was wearing bunny ears along with big puffy paws. Only Mey-Rin seemed be dressed normally. Her eyes then moved to Arabella who was pouting. Evoleht then noticed the bright red cat ears that sat on top of her head and smiled. She reached up and quickly removed them, remembering Sebastian's fondness for the feline kind.

"What on Earth happened? Or rather, why are you dressed like that?" Sebastian asked, clearly irritated.

"Ask the crazy girl!" Bard shouted, pointing to the salon.

"Crazy girl?" Evoleht asked.

Just shortly after she asked she heard a strangled, garbled noise coming from said salon and walked ahead of the young earl. There hung Grell, dangling fromt the ceiling by a noose around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"As you can see, I'm on the verge of dying." Grell answered somehow.

"Get him down, Arabella." Evoleht said as she stepped to the opposite side of Ciel.

"Yes my lady." Arabella said as she moved to take Grell down from the ceiling.

But Sebastian beat her to it.

"CIEL!" A blur of orange and yellow rushed past the maid and butler, only to attach itself to Ciel. "Ciel, I missed you!"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel said with some surprise.

Evoleht watched with some amusement as the young Lord Phantomhive was manhandled by a young blond haired, green eyed girl. She assumed from first glance and the way that Sebastian reacted around her that this was a common assurance. Arabella took her place next to Evoleht while Sebastian lowered Grell to the ground.

"Aw, you know I'm always telling you to call me 'Lizzie'!" The little blond girl said with a smile as she moved Ciel to arms length then proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. "Oh, every time I see you, you're just so cute!"

Elizabeth then noticed Evoleht just a little off to the side, her bright red hair piled up under her wide cream colored hat that matched the long dress she wore. The dress itself was beautiful, ribbons danced with lace and satin, making small criss crosses across the skirt that led up to the bodice. A rather large belt wrapped snuggly around her waist, the bow behind being tucked in neatly underneath. The neck line of her dress dipped down into her large bust, giving just a hint of clevage, but not so much as to draw too much attention, allowing the pendant she wore to be visible. Suddenly Elizabeth let go of Ciel and stared in awe at this woman she'd never met before.

"Oh! Your dress is lovely! It's so pretty!" Elizabeth cooed as she moved around Evoleht.

Evoleht smiled sweetly, her eyes giving a gentleness though the grey color was still harsh, although Elizabeth didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you. You're dress is quite lovely as well." She returned.

Elizabeth preened and giggled.

"Thank you! I'm Elizabeth Midford. Who are you?" She asked with a curtsy

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth. I'm Evoleht La'Court." Evoleht curtsied in return.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said as he put Grell down.

Elizabeth turned away from Evoleht and curtsied to Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian. Good afternoon." She then noticed Grell was no longer hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, no, you took him down?"

Sebastian smiled as he answered her.

"Yes, my lady. He mars the beauty of the room."

"Aw, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" Lizzie whinned.

Sebastian and Arabella both looked at the young lady with some confusion.

"Decoration?" They both asked.

Evoleht couldn't help but chuckle at the infectious mood Elizabeth was putting her in.

"Yes! Look, the salon is so cute now too, isn't it?" She asked.

Evoleht stepped forward.

"Absolutely. It's positively radiant." She said, though truly wished she could tear every piece off the walls.

Elizabeth could help but smile bigger at Evoleht's compliment.

"Only cute things can exist in this mansion! Right, Antoinette?" She asked as she turned.

There stood a small Tanaka with a blond curly wig on his head, clearly going along with Lady Elizabeth's ideas. He just smiled and gave a "ho, ho, ho,". It was then that Lizzie set her sights on Sebastian.

"Even you, Tanaka?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I have a present for you, too. Here!" Lizzie said.

With a swiftness that only Sebastian could compete, she placed a pink flowered bonnet on his handsome head.

"Oh, it's so cute! You're always dressed all in black, so I thought this might be good!" She cried.

Evoleht's smile grew as she looked up at the dark butler. The three servants behind her all began laughing softly, only to be silenced by Sebastian's hard glare. Arabella didn't hide her pleasure at seeing the demon wearing pink and chuckled. Sebastian then turned back to Elizabeth, his right hand over where his heart would be.

"I'm deeply honored at your consideration for my humble self."

"Don't mention it! Oh! Where are your cat ears that I gave you!"

Lizzie was now speaking to Arabella who had gone stiff from the question. Evoleht held them out.

"I took them off of her. Her brown hair just simply clashed with the beautiful ears you gave her."

"Then how about you wear them! They would go great with your red hair!" Elizabeth cried.

Sebastian's ears perked up at the words, cat ears, and he turned his head to face his mistress. In her hand was a pair of red faux cat ears on a band. Evoleht blanched just slightly at the young girls suggestion. Then with the same swiftness as before, Lizzie grabbed Evoleht's hat, pulled it off her head and replaced it with the red cat ears, her long red hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. The ears blended completely with her hair and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his mistress in awe.

"See! You look even cuter now!" Lizzie cried as she looked up at Evoleht.

Evoleht looked to Sebastian for some form of help but caught him staring at her, with a spark of something in his eyes. Was that lust she saw? She then turned her attention back to Lizzie and smiled.

"You think so? If you say so then it must be true." She said before Lizzie turned back to Ciel.

Evoleht's face was softly framed by her fiery red hair and Sebastian wondered if she could be anymore beautiful than she was now. Of course the red ears on her head were distracting him, but she was beautiful none the less. Arabella was more concerned with the fact as to why Grell was standing there, plain as could be. He didn't even look like himself. Oh course, she didn't look like herself either while near her charge. When Lizzie suggested a dance party, Evoleht perked up a bit. She rather liked dancing and looked to Sebastian. Yes, she would convince him somehow.

Evoleht was busy looking at the cake Sebastian had set in front of her and bit her lip. She recalled him making many treats when he'd served her all those years ago. Her first bite was heaven and she gave a soft moan to show that she loved the cake. Sebastian chuckled softly as he began talking Ciel down for not knowing how to dance. Then to her pleasure, he'd begun instructing the young earl the steps of the waltz. She placed her plate on Ciel's desk and chuckled as the young boy stumbled and tripped, apparent that he wasn't completely following Sebastian's steps.

"Sebastian, let him go. You're too tall." She said with a laugh.

She then proceeded to stand and nudged the butler out of the way with her hip. Ciel gave a startled cry and she gave him a face that clearly said not to argue. Sebastian turned back to the two and watched as Evoleht slowly led Ciel around the room. When Ciel began to look down at their feet, she placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze back to her eyes.

"Never look down at your feet. If you truly want to learn then keep your eyes on mine. It's impolite and will make the young lady upset. Learn to anticipate your partner's steps, don't guess. Now, start from the beginning. Begin the first step from your heel. When the music begins, lead with your left foot."

As Evoleht continued to give Ciel instructions, he slowly learned the basics. A few times she had to raise his gaze back to hers but he was learning.

"Next a natural turn."

He stumbled once but regained his footing. She smiled as they slowly danced around the room a few more times. He was catching on quickly.

"You're instinct for dance is not so much lacking as catastrophic, my lord. You can't simply hang off of me." She whispered as she looked down at him.

She was only a foot taller than him, but he still felt she was towering over him.

"You're almost as tall as Sebastian!" He shouted.

She pulled her hand from him and smiled.

"Most importantly, you must first do something about that glum expression." Sebastian gripped his cheek and pinched lightly, "It's rude to the lady you're dancing with. Here, smile. As if you're having fun."

Ciel then swatted his butler's hand away, causing Sebastian to look at him in surprise.

"Let go!" He shouted as he turned away, " Anyway, I've...I've...forgotten how to smile like I'm having fun..."

Evoleht frowned then grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him back to face the two of them.

"Then at least pretend. For Lady Elizabeth's sake. I know that for you to have Sebastian here you must have gone through something terrible, much like I probably did to have him as my butler so many years ago, but you can at least pretend for your betrothed's sake." She said, her eyes darkening further, her trueself coming forward even more.

Ciel stared up at her, Sebastian standing off to the side.

"I hate it when someone uses their past as a way to avoid something. It makes me sick. I get you've been through some very terrible things, but look where you stand now. You're alive and acting out your revenge on those who humiliated you. I applaud you on that fact. At least, for her sake, smile even just a little bit."

With that, Evoleht turned away and moved to the door. Ciel's gaze followed her.

"Lady La'Court!" He shouted.

Evoleht stopped and turned her head only slightly, looking over her shoulder at Ciel.

"Yes Lord Phantomhive?"

"Who did you take your revenge out on?" He asked, curious for a moment.

Evoleht smiled, a dark grin lining her lips.

"The Arch Angel Micheal." She said before leaving the room.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he excused himself. Had she completely remembered so quickly? It just wasn't possible. Not yet. He found her walking down toward the library, her back straight and the cat ears crushed in her hands, the band snapped in two. Arabella's eyes grew wide as she watched Evoleht pass by her.

"My lady?" She asked softly.

"My head hurts Arabella. Please get me some tea." Evoleht growled as she pushed the library door open and slammed it behind her.

She was remembering, and it was flooding back faster than planned. A few memories here and there were nothing, but a continuous sequence was harmful. No doubt from her interaction with his young master. He heard Ciel speaking to him, barely hearing him talk about the outfit Lizzie had spoken of. He pushed his thoughts of Evoleht aside for the moment to assist Ciel.

Evoleht slammed the library door behind her and fell to her knees clutching her head. Her mark on her neck glowed and she growled under her breath. Memories, so many were bombarding her all at once. She closed her eyes and gasped for air as she felt her mind giving way. Arabella entered the room minutes later, tea in hand, but then dropping the cup at the door. Evoleht was on the floor, crying out in agony, curled up in a ball. She raced to her charges side and forced her on her back, her hands over Evoleht's. She shushed her charge, making soft cooing sounds as well, as Evoleht shivered and shook violently. Arabella stared in horror at her charges eyes. One silver and one dark grey. Her true self was trying to force it's way forward while the new Evoleht was trying to keep control. Arabella's eyes darkened, her hair turning from brown to silver and her eyes turning from green to gold.

"Enough." She growled.

Evoleht went stiff, staring up at Arabella. The one grey eye slowly turned silver and she returned to the soft innocent Evoleht that Arabella protected. She went limp, looking up weakly at her maid.

"I knew it wasn't a dream. I've seen you like this before Arabella." She whispered.

"Yes my lady." Arabella answered.

Arabella knew that Evoleht had spent more than enough time with Sebastian today. She wasn't going to let what had happened just months ago happen again. She bit her lip as Evoleht passed out, her head resting on her lap. No, she wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

_Arabella stood in horror as she watched her charge's eyes turn grey, the innocence fading. But as the last of the silver faded, Evoleht went into a frenzy, stumbling and screaming as she clutched her head. Arabella had rushed to her side, only to be shoved like a doll being tossed by a child across the room. Aparently though she was human before she'd been eaten, being eaten by a demon then escaping had somehow transfered inhuman strength to her current body. Along with the fact that in the seven months since Arabella had started serving her and watching over her, Evoleht had not aged._

_"My lady please!" Arabella cried as she stood up._

_Evoleht's screams grew louder and the destruction began._

_It wasn't until three hours later did Arabella finally manage to subdue her charge, chaining her to a wall with a special metal she'd aquired years ago. It would hold her charge as much as it would hold a normal demon. Evoleht's eyes were a mixture of fear and rage. One was silver and the other grey. Something was awakening inside her and Arabella feared the worst. If this were to happen again, she didn't know if she would be able to stop her. She looked around at the destroyed manor and her golden eyes narrowed as she brushed a strand of silver hair from her face. She'd had to resort to her true form to bring her mistress down. She would find the demon responsible for what was happening to her charge and tear that demon apart, piece by piece._

_She stepped toward her charge, the young woman screaming and fighting against the chains that held her. She was growing irritated and her hands tightened on her scythe, a long silver scythe much like her father's. (Similar to the one in Episode 18...the one where Grell argues that he doesn't look like the guy in the sequence...yeah... lol!) But instead of a skull holding the blade, it was a rose._

_"Enough!" She shouted, causing Evoleht to stop and stare._

_It was then that she saw the grey slowly disappear from Evoleht's eyes and she dropped her scythe, rushing to her charge._

_"Lady Evoleht?" She whispered, but Evoleht had already collapsed and passed out._

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he left Ciel's room, feeling that his mistress was still up and about. He followed what he knew to be her scent and found her curled up on the floor in the library, her head on Arabella's lap. But Arabella didn't look like she usually did, Her hair was silver and her eyes a bright gold.

"You'll kill her, you know." Arabella said softly as she brushed strands of red hair from Evoleht's face.

Sebastian placed the candelabra on a table and stepped closer.

"How so?" He asked as he knelt down to look at his mistress.

"She's not exactly human anymore. Something changed when she escaped you." Arabella said as she looked up at the one she considered a noxious beast.

Sebastian didn't know if he'd heard right.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concern etching his face.

"Inhuman strength, her wounds heal rather quickly, and she hasn't aged. She hasn't aged a day in the two years I've watched over her. When she came in here, her true self was trying to take control, forcing its way forward," She then frowned and glared at Sebastian, "If you truly want her to remember, we can't have that happen. It has to be slow and easy for her. Or else, whatever has changed in her and made her this way, will destroy her from the inside out."

Sebastian looked down at the sleeping woman and sighed. He then turned his gaze back to Arabella.

"I suppose then you'll have to work with this noxious beast then." He said with a grin, taking pleasure at the fact that Arabella didn't seem very pleased.

The silver haired woman gave a look of disgust then sighed.

"I suppose, but only for Lady Evoleht's sake." She said with some distaste in her voice.

"Of course." Sebastian said as he lifted Evoleht into his arms.

Arabella stood and grabbed the candelabra as she followed Sebastian out the door then down the hall. This noxious beast didn't seem to want her soul back. She could see it every time he looked at Evoleht. Was it truly possible, that this man loved the woman he was carrying in his arms? She'd find out sooner or later, but for now, they had called a truce, if only for Evoleht's sake.

* * *

Finally! Chapter four is done! I've been working on this one off and on for a while. It was rather boring for me, since I actually have some serious plans for the next two episodes, I'm excited! And I know that alot of it was completely separate from the episode but I tend to type without thinking sometimes and yeah I already explained that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rate and review please!

Disclaimer: (I forgot all about this! Whoops!) I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did. I do own Evoleht La'Court and Arabella Malestrom.


End file.
